Flores de loto
by BQ o SK
Summary: Hace 1500 años 2 de los primeros dragones xiaolin se enamoraron. Tristemente, la maldad absorbió a uno de ellos, sin embargo, sigue manteniendo sus sentimientos tan puros como el día que la conoció. Mal summary, pero vamos, denle una oportunidad. ChaseXOc. One-shot.


Barby: Holaaa!

Jenny: ¿Ya vas a olvidar otra historia? _!

Barby: Esto es un one-shot, tranquila _!

Jenny: Ah, bueno n.n

Barby: Duelo Xiaolin le pertenece a Christy Hui. Si me perteneciera no existiera xiaolin Chronicles, ni Sombra...

Jenny: La odias porque esta con Chase ¬w¬

Barby: ¡Callate!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flores de loto<span>_**

Presente

_Flashback_

_—Hola, mi nombre es Shanji, ¡bienvenido al templo! —dijo una niña de cabello oscuro de unos 8 años, que estaba al lado de otros dos niños mayores que ella, en la entrada de un templo. Frente a ellos estaba un chico nuevo de 10 años y ojos avellanas._

_—Mucho gusto, soy Chase, Chase Young —se presentó el niño._

Abriste los ojos. Sudaste frío, ese recuerdo solo podía significar una cosa, ya tus días de agonía comenzaba; días donde se cumplía otro año donde lo perdiste todo: los amigos que ya considerabas tu familia, tu humanidad y la persona que más amaste en este mundo.

Soledad. La mayoría del tiempo no te importaba estar solo en tu cueva planeando como vencer a los monjes y todo aquel que se interpusiera en tu camino, aunque algunas veces te gustaría hablar con alguien dentro de ese lugar, poder decir "ya llegué" o algo parecido.

Fuiste directamente donde tu reserva de sopa Lao Mang Long. La serviste en un tazón viéndola con remordimiento.

Saliste de tu hermoso palacio, solo para buscar alguna flor de loto silvestre y blanca, como las que siempre me encantaron. Inhalaste profundamente el aire fresco de la superficie, encontraste la flor y la miraste; como por arte de magia recordaste ese día, tres años después de que llegaste al templo, al fin podíamos salir sin permiso del templo:

_—¡Vamos, Chase! —gritó Shanji corriendo felizmente dentro del bosque que solía rodear el templo —¡No te quedes atrás!_

_—¡Shanji, espera! Solo estamos recorriendo el lugar, ya tendremos tiempo para juegos —trataba de seguirle el paso a su amiga, sin embargo, él sabía que ella era rápida gracias al control que ejercía sobre el viento._

_—Lo siento, ¡es que estoy tan emocionada! —dijo dando una pequeña vuelta la niña de ojos verdes._

_—Lo entiendo, pero… —al fin había alcanzado a Shanji, sólo porque esta se detuvo a observar un pequeño lago con flores de loto a su al rededor —¡¿En serio? ¿Te detienes por unas flores?!_

_—Bueno, nunca le dije esto a nadie, pero al lado del templo hay un lugar donde florecen, pero sólo logran hacerlo una o dos al año, tres si tengo suerte —comenzó con algo de timidez en su voz —Me encantan estas flores, en especial las blancas —sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco mientras miraba al suelo —Sé que es tonto, pero me han encarado desde que tengo memoria._

_—No es tonto —se agachó un poco y tomó una flor blanca —Te la daré con una condición._

_—¿Cuál?_

_—Que ahora podamos dar un recorrido tranquilo mientras encontramos a Dashi y Guan —la menor asintió y lo miró mientras le ponía la flor en su brillante cabello negro._

Sonreíste ante tan tierno recuerdo que quisieras volver a repetir una y otra vez. Con flor en mano fuiste lo antes posible al lugar donde dejaste la pequeña estatua en la que me he convertido, era un lugar escondido en la montaña, donde la vista siempre era hermosa y la vista del amanecer era sorprendente.

Dejaste la flor frente a mí reemplazando la que me dejaste ayer. Me miraste por un momento, con una mirada tan calmada y suavizada que nunca nadie la ha visto desde que te volviste parte del lado Heylin.

Tuviste que irte rápido, pero antes de hacerlo miraste por última vez sin poder creer que han pasado 1.500 años y sigo siendo una estatua, leíste para ti mismo la frase grabada en el pedestal donde me encontraba «Cuando las esperanzas se hayan perdido, yo volveré».

Suspiraste pesadamente y volviste a tu cueva a entrenar o esperar a que algún Shen Gong Wu se active.

Estabas meditado, con suma calma y tranquilidad. Se ha activado un Shen Gong Wu, La Fuente de Hui, interesante, sería perfecta para tus planes de caos y dominación mundial. Fuiste donde se encontraba La Fuente, un basurero. Los monjes se la llevaron, así que comenzaste a idear un plan donde te aliarías con un "genio del mal", un tal Jack Spicer. Tu plan estaba en marcha, ya el supuesto genio se había convertido en un mono, encerró a los monjes el tiempo suficiente y esperaste a que se activara el ojo del águila. El ojo del águila ya era todo tuyo, solo debiste esperar el momento para quitarle La Fuente a los monjes.

Volviste a tu cueva, ahora Wuya se ha unido a ti, en lo que llegaste fuiste a un lugar apartado, que ella no conocía para volver a meditar.

_Pasaron los años, en esos años Dashi, con ayuda de Shanji, trabajaba en unos nuevos artefactos a los que llamaban "Shen Gong Wu", ya había terminado "el ojo de Dashi", "la esfera de tornabi" y uno en el que Shanji estaba más concentrada llamándolo "la empuñadura del fénix"._

_(N/A: es de mi invención, me basé un poco en el arma wudai de Omi, básicamente es una empuñadura que puede convertirse en cualquier tipo de arma, desde una espada hasta un bo, e incluso una lupa)._

_El maestro Chan le había dado a Guan un arma que este decidió llamar "la lanza de Guan". Y por si fuera poco Chase y Shanji se establecieron como pareja._

_Ahora, un Guan de 22 años de edad, Chase y Dashi de 21 y una joven Shanji de 19, habían logrado encerrar a la horrible bruja Heylin, Wuya, en una caja que nunca debería ser abierta otra vez. Ya, por lo que pensaban, todo estaba en paz, sólo faltaba que el Maestro Chan revelara quien sería el próximo Líder, todos tenían oportunidad, sin embargo, la competencia estuvo especialmente reñida entre Dashi y Chase, ellos eran los más preparados para obtener tal cargo._

_Todos estaban en la pequeña mesa del pórtico del templo todavía en construcción disfrutando de una modesta pero deliciosa cena de celebración preparada por la única mujer del templo, ya que todos estaban hartos de la comida de Dojo._

_Finalmente ya todos habían terminado de comer, Chase, aunque estaba sumamente nervioso, pensó que era el momento perfecto._

_—Shanji, ¿me acompañas al bosque? Encontré algo asombroso que debes ver._

_—¿Qué es? ¿Puedo ir yo también? ¡Por favor! —pedía un entusiasta Dashi._

_—No puedes ir porque… es tu turno de lavar los platos y todo lo usado para hacer la comida —intervino Guan en rescate de su amigo de cabello largo._

_—¿Pero no puede esperar?_

_—Es mejor no dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy —intervino sabiamente el maestro Chan._

_—Si, maestro —dijo Dashi a medida que caminaba rumbo a la cocina._

_Chase rodeó a su novia con su brazo disponiéndose a caminar con ella hasta el bosque, disimuladamente hizo una señal con el pulgar extendido a su mejor amigo, este solo asintió con una sonrisa y vio como la pareja se alejaba._

_—¿Al fin se lo preguntará? —preguntó el más viejo._

_—Sip —respondió Guan._

_En el bosque ya se encontraban Chase y Shanji caminando sin mediar palabra._

_—¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme? —preguntó la chica._

_—Quiero llegar al lugar para que lo veas… Y ya llegamos._

_Una gran cantidad de flores de loto estaban al rededor del lago, el lugar se veía muy hermoso esa noche._

_—Hace mucho que no venimos a este lugar —comentó sonriente —¿Qué era lo que querías enseñarme?_

_—Realmente no era nada importante —aunque no lo pareciera su corazón latía con fuerza._

_—¿Ah? De ser por eso, no entiendo que hacemos aquí._

_—Es que quería preguntarte algo —no podía dar vuelta atrás._

_—¿Y eso es…? —preguntó inocente, Chase solo pensó que era ahora o nunca._

_—Este collar es de las pocas posesiones que me quedan de mi familia, era el collar favorito de mi madre —dijo a medida que de su bolsillo sacaba un collar con un pequeño y hermoso medallón de jade con el apellido "Young" tallado en antiguo chino con un diamante de gran tamaño incrustado en el medio —Quería preguntarte si era suficiente para que aceptaras hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¿Shanji, te casarías conmigo?_

_No podía creer lo que le acababa de preguntar, ¿era en serio?, estaba ahí con el collar de su madre pidiéndole que lo hiciera feliz, sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró a sus brazos respondiendo, con mucha felicidad:_

_—¡Claro que si!_

Volviste a la realidad, no era ninguna fantasía, si me habías pedido matrimonio y yo había aceptado. De todos los recuerdos que te venían a la mente ese era el que más disfrutabas y más te impactaba, todavía recuerdo la expresión de todos cuando el "chisme" llegó a cada rincón del templo.

Decidiste salir con mucha discreción de la cueva. Hiciste la rutina de siempre, busca una flor de loto blanca silvestre para reemplazarla por la anterior.

Regresaste a tu cueva rápidamente. Lo primero que hiciste fue meditar, sólo que sin tener otro recuerdo y acompañado de varias velas, de repente escuchaste a la bruja decir que se había activado un Shen Gong Wu, pero ese era uno de los muchos que no te importaban. De inmediato volviste a meditar, aunque la ahora fantasma no te dejara en paz con sus preguntas, reclamos y comentarios.

Se ha activado un segundo Shen Gong Wu. Esta vez ibas a ir. Fuiste al sitio, acompañado del fantasma y dos de tus gatos, donde se encontraba el Wu encontrándote con los guerreros, exactamente como estabas planeando. Ha aparecido un adolescente de cabello rojo acompañado de un cíclope, usando la esfera de Yong, perfecto, ahora tiene tu poder y a ti parece no importarte. Fueron directamente a tu templo.

Al joven "genio" parece no importarle el hecho de que esta sentado en tu trono y el cíclope esta jugando con el aparato que controla los paisajes de tu techo. Estas tranquilo, meditando mientras espetabas a que el joven Omi viniera a tu "rescate".

Mientras meditabas, otro recuerdo vino a ti:

_Pasaron dos días desde el compromiso. Todos en el templo estaban llenos de felicidad absoluta ante la noticia, sin embargo, el maestro Chan temía un probable destino que afectaría a la pareja, Chase no estaba por ninguna parte y la de ojos verdes lo buscaba. En plena búsqueda, el maestro llamó a la joven a la sala de meditación._

_—Maestro —saludó respetuosamente mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas delante del más viejo._

_—Shanji, te preguntarás porqué te he pedido que vinieras aquí._

_—Así es, maestro._

_—Te he pedido que vengas aquí, ya que, he de pedirte una cosa que te afectaría a ti y a tu prometido._

_—¿Qué es? —preguntó impaciente._

_—Déjame terminar, ¿has escuchado del último recurso?_

_—Leí un poco sobre eso, consiste en mantener a una persona en un profundo estado de meditación para que vigile lo que pase en el mundo, aunque no estoy muy segura de cual es el punto de eso._

_—Como lo suponía, verás, me temo que las fuerzas Heylin se han fortalecido a lo largo de los años. Y mi más grande miedo, es que un día esas fuerzas lleguen a un punto en que ya la esperanza se haya perdido y el mal triunfe sobre la Tierra._

_—Pero que yo sepa, luego de la elección que usted dará hoy sobre el líder, nos va a conceder la inmortalidad._

_—Lo sé, pero hasta el más fuerte de los guerreros puede perder la esperanza._

_Vaya, el maestro siempre lograba dejar a cualquier persona pensativa._

_—De acuerdo, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con el "último recurso" y conmigo?_

_—Verás, lo que no dicen los pergaminos, es que la persona tiene que vigilar el mundo para que al momento de alguna catástrofe la persona analice la situación y logre saber si existe alguna oportunidad para el lado del bien, la más mínima y si no existe otra opción debe despertar para evitar lo peor._

_—¿A qué quiere llegar?_

_—Dado que eres la más sabia de los maestros, quería preguntarte si aceptarías ser el último recurso._

_—¡¿Qué?! —se levantó algo asustada —Maestro, me siento alagada, pero no podría aceptar tal puesto, me casaré con Chase en un mes y realmente no sé si quiera hacerlo._

_—Lo sé mi niña, por eso te daré 24 horas para que lo pienses y hables con tu prometido sobre esto._

_—Si, maestro —salió de ahí todavía impactada y preguntándose donde podía estar Chase._

_Cuando ella se fue, nadie notó como un pájaro gris, negro y rojo, que había escuchado toda la conversación, disponía a irse con su amo._

_Mientras tanto, con Chase, este estaba declinando la oferta de un malvado frijol._

_—No gracias, después de hoy seré nombrado el líder además que me voy a casar con la más hermosa de las personas._

_—¿Eso crees muchacho? Entonces dime, ¿qué es esto?_

_Mostró un holograma del mejor amigo del joven, usando la armadura del líder:_

_—He vivido en la sombra de Chase Young mucho tiempo, pero después de hoy él será quien este en la mía._

_Imponente y herido, Chase tomó el recipiente de oro donde se encontraba la sopa y la llevó al templo, para poder meditar y pensar mejor su respuesta._

_Viendo como el monje se iba, su fiel amigo, el pájaro ying ying, se acercaba para informarle a su amo sobre lo que había descubierto._

_—¿Que el viejo le preguntó qué? —el pájaro le hablaba diciéndole todo lo que escuchó —Perfecto —sonrió macabramente._

_Se encontraba frente a la sopa, todavía indeciso sobre si tomarla o no. Escuchó que la femenina voz de su prometida le llamaba, rápidamente escondió la sopa tras suyo hasta que ella se asomó por la puerta y lo encontró._

_—Oh, ahí estabas, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo._

_—Y yo también lo necesito, pero dime tu primero._

_—El maestro me ha propuesto que debería ser "el último recurso" —dijo —Al parecer se trata de convertirme en una estatua hasta que en algún futuro, cuando ya el bien haya perdido la esperanza, yo despierte para ayudar o algo —esa noticia desanimó mucho al muchacho —. Todavía no he aceptado o rechazado la propuesta, antes quería hablar contigo._

_—Me parece… —tomó aire no muy convencido —Me parece bien._

_—¿De verdad?¿Seguro?_

_—Si, es decir, después de hoy ya todos seremos inmortales, te esperaré hasta que despiertes._

_—Gracias —lo abrazó —te amo._

_—Y yo a ti._

_—Ahora, ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?_

_Escondió aún más el recipiente con la sopa en su espalda._

_—Nada importante, solo que si hipotéticamente hablando, alguien lograra ser mejor guerrero que yo, ¿todavía aceptarías casarte conmigo?_

_—¡Claro que si! Después de todo, no me voy a casar contigo por ser fuerte._

_—Gracias, pero si tuviera alguna oportunidad, un atajo por así decirlo, para ser el mejor guerrero, ¿te molestarías?_

_—¿A qué quieres llegar?_

_—A nada, sólo quería saber y oh, emmm, creo que Guan me llama para entrenar, nos vemos —dijo tratando de irse llevándose la sopa y dándole un tierno beso en la frente._

Despertaste, Omi ya estaba ahí para sacarte de la esfera de Yun. Ibas a atacarlo, enseñarle las fuerzas Heylin, volverlo tu más fiel discípulo.

Han pasado varios días, días donde has logrado que al que tu dices "el elegido" se acerque más a ti. No has tenido otro recuerdo.

Ya ha pasado unas semanas. El ying yo-yo se ha revelado, desde el instante que lo supiste tu plan se puso en marcha, que Omi usara el Wu y que así al volver del mundo ying-yang fuera malvado, y más importante aún, dominara el mudo a tu lado.

Ya el joven monje llegó a pedirte ayuda. Mientras tanto, estabas disfrutando de una deliciosa comida leyendo el último número de "Maldad y hogar".

—Chase… —te llamó.

—Estas aquí por el maestro Fung, está perdido, tienes que ir al mundo Ying-Yang y yo te ayudaré.

—Así es —dijo sorprendido de que lo supieras todo y aceptaras ayudarle —¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

—Porque yo confío en ti.

—¿Ah sí? Pruébalo.

—Te contaré una historia que nadie más conoce, sólo las persona que estuvieron allí la conocen.

Comenzaste a relatar.

_Era la noche en que el maestro Chan iba a asignar al líder y los nombres de reconocimiento de cada uno de los maestros. Todos estaban en la sala de meditación, excepto Chase, incluso Dojo estaba ahí sonándose la nariz y sin dejar de decir "ya mis niños están creciendo"._

_—¿Dónde está Chase? —preguntó el más viejo._

_—Yo había hablado con él hace unas horas, me dijo que Guan le había llamado para entrenar._

_—Yo nunca lo llamé, no lo he visto desde que fue al bosque esta mañana._

_—Tendremos que seguir sin él._

_El maestro no dijo nada, tenía un mal presentimiento._

_—Me temo que así será —luego de un suspiro llamo a la primera persona —. Guan, da un paso al frente —el nombrado dio un paso al frente —desde hoy, serás conocido como el Maestro Monje Guan, nunca permitas que nadie menosprecie tu título._

_—Así lo haré, maestro —dio una reverencia en señal de claro respeto._

_—Shanji, da un paso al frente —lo dio —desde hoy serás la Sabia Maestra Shanji, tu sabiduría iluminará a muchos en su camino._

_—Apropósito maestro, creo que voy a rechazar su oferta, después de todo ya Wuya ha sido aprisionada y solo queda Hannibal._

_—Si es tu decisión, en caso de que cambies de opinión, tienes tiempo hasta mañana._

_—De acuerdo, maestro._

_—Dashi…_

_—Un paso al frente, lo sé —lo dio y el paciente anciano vio a su discípulo con mala cara (¬.¬)._

_—Desde hoy serás conocido como el Gran Maestro Dashi —el nombrado sonrió ante su título._

_—Gran Maestro… me gusta._

_—Un momento, ninguno de los tres fue nombrado líder, eso quiere decir…_

_—¡Que Chase es el líder! —Shanji estaba alegre, su futuro esposo era el líder._

_—Procederemos a realizar el ritual de la inmortalidad._

_—Pero, Maestro, ¿no deberíamos esperar a Chase?_

_—Como no se encuentra en estos momentos primero haremos el ritual con ustedes, luego puedo hacerlo con él. Continuando._

_Dashi dio un paso atrás antes de que iniciara el ritual._

_—¿Dashi? ¿Qué haces?_

_—Verán, quisiera decir que si, pero si soy honesto no quiero ser inmortal. Prefiero vivir y luego morir como todos._

_—Si eso es lo que deseas, así será._

_Mientras los monjes eran convertidos en maestros, Chase fue al bosque en busca de Hannibal Bean._

_—¿Buscabas a alguien? —preguntó retóricamente una voz a su espalda._

_Volteó y encontró al pequeño villano sobre uno de los bordes de un árbol cortado._

_—Dime muchacho, ¿aceptas?_

_—No lo haré._

_—Bien — suspiró. Una vez que el muchacho dejó la sopa y volteó para irse caminando sonrió malvadamente —Aunque es una lástima lo de tu prometida, se convertirá en piedra y cuando despierte solo verá al mismo joven de siempre, sin ninguna sorpresa, ni siquiera como un líder —el joven paró en seco, de alguna manera tenía razón —Además, ¿cómo puedes aceptar que tu supuesto mejor amigo haya dicho eso de ti? Yo estaría muy decepcionado e incluso… molesto._

_Dio media vuelta elevando la sopa aún no muy convencido. Respiró profundamente y sin volverlo a pensar tomó de ella._

_Sintió como el agrio sabor descendía por su garganta. De repente sus manos y pies se volvieron garras, sus extremidades se recubrieron de gruesas escamas, su cara se fue alargando, sus ojos perdieron su brillo volviendo sus pupilas alargadas. Ya era todo un lagarto listo para atacar._

_Todos dormían plácidamente en el templo y de repente se escuchó un estruendo, alguien había destruido las puertas, como si las hubiera hecho volar. Los maestros y algunos otros monjes fueron rápidamente donde a la entrada y encontraron a un lagarto gigante rugiendo en ella._

_—¿Ch-chase? —Shanji fue la primera en hablar viendo a la criatura a los ojos._

_El lagarto rugió en respuesta. Comenzó a destruir todo a su paso; la fuente, algunos anexos del templo, algunos monjes en entrenamiento también fueron tristemente asesinados._

_—Para —Shanji se paró frente a él y parecía a punto de llorar —Chase, por favor._

_La miró un momento, hasta que sintió un como algunas flechas trataban de lastimarlo, rigió y volvió a perder el control. En un movimiento rápido el lagarto ya estaba atacando solo a Chan, Guan y Dashi. Los maestros, incluyendo a Shanji, atacaron a su antiguo amigo por todos lados. Este sólo los esquivaba y respondía con otros ataques. Algunos otros monjes, que servían o entrenaban en el templo, usaron arcos y flechas, fueron al segundo piso o al techo para atacar a la bestia. Chase veía a los arqueros atacarle y no le importaba, ni siquiera sentía las flechas que se rompían al chocar contra sus fuertes escamas. Todos los maestros estaban en círculo alrededor de él, algunas miradas eran de sorpresa y otras de decepción._

_Vio como algunos arqueros estaban apuntándole, con un gran arco y una flecha muy grande y gruesa, sin darse cuenta que la única mujer estaba en su camino. Disparó la flecha, Chase reaccionó rápido y con una de sus garras delanteras empujó a la maestra a un lado. Shanji no pudo creer lo que pasó, su prometido –o el que alguna vez fue– la atacó, o eso pensaban todos._

_Esa flecha fue la única lo suficientemente gruesa y fuerte para enterrarse en su piel. Rugió de dolor y rápidamente la sacó._

_—Maestro Chan, tiene que convertirla y volverla el último recurso._

_—¡Pero Guan!_

_—Nada de peros Shanji, no sabemos si lograremos vencerlo y no podemos perderte —ella dudó un momento —¡Vete!_

_—¡Lleva contigo la empuñadura del fénix! —gritó Dashi mientras le lanzaba algo que parecía ser una empuñadura dorada y negra para cualquier tipo de arma blanca._

_El maestro Chan y Shanji corrieron directamente a la sala de meditación._

_—Necesito que medites— a duras penas obedeció a su maestro tratando de ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Acto siguiente el más viejo estiró sus brazos y comenzó el ritual. Poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo, desde sus piernas, se convertía en piedra._

_—Necesito que pienses esta frase, "cuando las esperanzas se hayan perdido, yo volveré" —obedeció a su maestro y antes que se diera cuenta ya su cuerpo era más pequeño y hecho totalmente en piedra._

Terminaste esta parte. El joven monje tenía la cara de sorpresa más grande que nadie jamás había visto.

Uno de los tigres asustó a Dojo, que estaba tratando de comer un pastelillo, este de su sorpresa saltó y terminó en tu sopa, lo miraste de mala manera haciendo que se asustara aún más y saltara a los hombros de Omi. Sin embargo el dragón escuchó todo el relato.

—Lo que te dijo fue cierto, recuerda que yo estuve ahí —aseguró Dojo con absoluta seriedad.

—Supongo que si puedo confiar en ti.

Sin más tiempo que perder, fueron acompañados de algunos tigres donde está el templo xiaolin.

Todo era un caos, los monjes estaban siendo torturados por ¿cosquillas? Comenzó la pelea y devolviste a algunos de los felinos a sus estados humanos para que pelearan con el cíclope, el ruso y la chica gata.

Los vencieron, Omi rescató a sus amigos y ahora fue a buscar al maestro Fung. Al volver se había vuelto absoluta y completamente malo, tu plan ya habida dado efecto, los mil años de oscuridad habían comenzado.

Los días pasaron y los monjes no contaban con que Omi te había jurado su lealtad. Ahora él estaba permanentemente a tu lado, lo convertiste en otro de tus gatos, Wuya volvió a su estado físico otra vez y has logrado el caos mundial. Con todo esto logrado todavía te preguntas ¿por qué no he vuelo? Verás, el resto de los monjes todavía tienen esperanza y todavía y tienen al maestro Fung para que les guíe, todavía hay esperanza.

Mientras más acaricias al Omi gatuno más le tomas confianza y más te fortaleces.

—Chase, no sé si sea mucho pedir, pero… ¿Podrías contarme el final de la historia? —te pidió inocentemente.

Estabas dudoso sobre si contarle o no. Aunque ya lo tenías todo, ¿ya qué importaba?

—Después de eso…

_Chase se había deshecho de todos los arqueros. Sólo quedaban Dashi y Guan defendiendo el templo. El lagarto atacaba principalmente a Guan haciendo distintos movimientos._

_En un rápido movimiento rápidamente logró aturdir a los dos maestros por unos momentos, los suficientes para ir donde vio a Shanji y al maestro Chan irse._

_Cuando llegó a la sala su corazón se encogió al verla ahora convertida en piedra y terminando de encogerse. Rugió y golpeó al más viejo, haciendo que llegara hasta la pared. Cogió la estatua y la vio por unos momentos, al ver que no podría hacer nada, con ira, fue directamente donde el anciano y acabó con él._

_Vio la vitrina donde estaba la armadura del líder. Como pudo volvió a su estado humano y se puso la armadura._

_Salió y fue donde estaban los otros dos maestros._

_—¿Quién te ha dado esa armadura? —preguntó un muy molesto Dashi._

_—La gané, después de todo soy el líder._

_—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó Guan, aunque sabía que era cierto_

_—No veo a nadie más usarla y, que yo sepa, ya habían entregado los títulos de maestros._

_Los tres tomaron sus posiciones de pelea, unos segundos después comenzó una pelea tan rápida que pocos hubieran alcanzado a detallar._

_—¡Paren! —gritó una gruesa voz desde el aire. Los tres pararon al instante desde distintos puntos para observar a Hannibal caer desde el ave Ying-Ying —Creo que esto es algo que Chase y Guan deberían arreglar, ¿no crees Dashi?_

_—No dejaré a Guan solo._

_—Vete, Dashi. Esta pelea es de uno a uno —intervino su amigo._

_Dashi, todavía sin estar convencido, se fue del templo a duras penas. Hannibal se quedó viendo todo desde el techo sin intervenir en lo absoluto._

_Comenzó a llover. El combate duró días hasta que Chase logró ganar quitándole su lanza de Guan._

_Antes de dejar el templo fue donde la estatua de Shanji y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, escondió la estatua en unos arbustos. Quemó el templo. Hannibal y él compartieron una sonrisa de victoria, lograron acabar con el templo._

_De repente, Chase de alguna manera logró abrir un portal al mundo ying-yang y arrojó al frijol dentro de él. Cuando el portal se cerró sacó la estatua, la vio un momento y supo donde esconderla, en una montaña cercana que tenía una hermosa vista del amanecer._

—Espera, estuviste en el lado del bien, significa que aún puedes tener algo bueno.

Alzaste los brazos creando un gran gusano de lava.

—No, no lo creo —dijiste divertidamente para luego lanzar el gusano a una aldea cercana. Omi no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, giró su cabeza por la pena, pobre gente.

—Ahora que lo pienso, si ella debe volver cuando no hayan más esperanzas… ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?

Buena pregunta, muy buena pregunta que te dejó muy pensativo. Aunque yo la sé, todavía están los monjes; Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, sorprendentemente el "genio del mal" Jack Spicer, el Maestro Fung y Dojo; todavía están ahí con esperanzas que sé y estoy segura servirán para detenerte.

Gracias a esa pregunta sabías que las esperanzas no se habían perdido y todavía habían probabilidades de detenerte. Así que Wuya, Omi y tú se dirigieron al templo, dispuestos a atacar a los monjes y a todo el que se encontrara en el templo. Estabas dispuesto a atacar al anciano enyesado y en silla de ruedas, este uso el lanza seda aunque tristemente, no sirvió.

Intentaste atacarlo repetidas veces, a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas el anciano esquiva tus ataques. Tristemente la fuerza extra que Omi te da te permite volver a usar tus habilidades de fuego. Lo atacaste una vez logrando que este cayera de su silla y quedar en el pórtico del templo, pero para la siguiente Omi se metió en tu camino.

—Chase, por favor —en ese mismo instante recordaste cuando te lo pedí.

Te distrajo, el maestro Fung trató de usar la el lanza seda otra vez y casi no lo esquivas. Lo golpeaste otra vez, ¿no te da vergüenza golpear a un viejo?

—¡A la maestra Shanji no le hubiera gustado! —te gritó el niño, paraste totalmente en seco. Por lo bajo se escuchó un "uuuuuuhh" en coro por parte de Wuya, Fung y el monstruo Chi, este último estaba atrapado en una burbuja.

Corriste a toda velocidad contra el joven monje y lo pateaste extremadamente fuerte haciendo que este aterrizara al lado del maestro Fung.

—No quiero que su nombre vuelva a salir de TU boca, ¿me escuchaste? —le gritaste.

—Oh, por lo que veo la chiquilla todavía te vuelve loco —dijo Wuya divertida.

—Si mencionas su nombre, puedes considerarte muerta —le dijiste realmente serio parándote frente a ella.

—Se valiente joven guerrero, la guerra todavía no ha terminado —dijo sabiamente el maestro desde el piso.

—Oh, yo pienso diferente —caminaste donde aterrizaron ya más calmado —Cola de la serpiente —dijiste aventándole la cola a la burbuja donde estaba la criatura.

La criatura salió de la burbuja y fue directamente donde el maestro Fung para quitarle todo su chi metiendo su larga lengua en su oreja.

Luego, fue donde Wuya, Omi y tu para también sacarles el chi.

—¿Él sabrá que estamos del mismo lado? —comentó Wuya un poco asustada.

—Criatura, busca el chi por allá —le dijiste señalando el camino donde fueron los guerreros.

La criatura chi ya hizo su trabajo, le quitó el chi a los monjes y, como no quisiste desperdiciar, los usas como tus sirvientes. Crees que voy a despertar, pero no es así, Jack y Dojo todavía están ahí, de hecho, fueron al mundo Ying-Yang exclusivamente para buscar el chi de los monjes.

Ya encontraron el chi. Finalmente, todos volvieron a la normalidad y te retaron a un duelo xiaolin a cambio de la libertad de Omi, era como una especie de partido de fútbol.

Lograron derrotarte y Omi volvió a la normalidad.

Las semanas pasaron y Wuya al parecer vive contigo, ¿no has notado lo mucho que trata de seducirte? Al parecer sí, sólo que no te importa. Ah y en caso que no lo supieras, eso NO me gusta.

Aprovechaste que ella estaba deleitándose frente a un espejo para salir e ir donde yo estaba. Cambiaste la flor por la de hoy.

—¿Cuándo te dignarás a despertar? —preguntaste mirando a la estatua.

No hubo respuesta.

Te paraste y estuviste a punto de irte.

_No me dejes._

Escuchaste mi voz en el viento, creías que te estabas volviendo loco, así que no prestaste atención, pero en realidad sí logré decir esas palabras.

_No es tu cabeza._

—¿Shanji? —preguntaste al viento y luego a la estatua.

_¿Me extrañas?_

—Todos los días —sonreíste cálidamente. No pude seguir hablando, debo practicar esto de hablar por el viento.

Finalmente te fuiste, miré hacia abajo y fijé mi atención en el regalo.

Gracias… por las flores de loto.

* * *

><p>Jenny: Te quedó un poquito gay.<p>

Barby: Estas a punto de irte castigada al rincón -.-

Jenny: ¿Y cómo vas a lograr eso?

Barby: *Saca una escopeta semiautomática*

Jenny: Ya me voy al rincón, mi ama O.O

Barby: ¿Yyyyyyyyyy?

Jenny: Por favor dejen un review n.n


End file.
